Wonderwall
by frenchyloop
Summary: Graduation is approaching and the gang is up for certain changes in their lives. A trip to Orlando changes everything for Cat, Jade, Tori, and Trina forever. Loss, grief, and love are experienced. Friendships are tested and bonds become stronger. Jori fic!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hi everyone! So this is my first fanfic ever and I apologize if this sucks. The plot came to my mind last year but I didn't focus too much on it until now because I felt I should give you guys something. I know the description and the title probably seem odd but give me time and it'll make sense! Please let me know if I make any mistakes or anything. I'm new in the writing fics department so you'll have to excuse me for that. I've been reading Jori fiction lately and I like it, but somehow people always find ways to amaze me and I hope I get to spark that feeling in some of you too. The story does have Bade at the beginning but it is a Jori fic! So don't worry about that! Things will start a bit slow because I want the story to have a plot established. I promise I'll try my best to not disappoint you. Have a great week! (:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Victorious or any of its characters. If I did, you guys wouldn't consider Dan a spawn of Satan and Jori would be canon. …and Liz Gillies would have more songs in the show!**

**Jade's POV**

Even though I'm wearing shades, the sun is shining straight into my eyes. My car is cool on the inside but the Californian heat is diffusing through the open spaces and crawling its way up to my skin. Even late in the evening one can still feel the warm weather driving people to do questionable things. I still can't believe graduation is just a week away from today but nonetheless I'm really damn ecstatic about that, even if I don't seem like it. I mean, who wants to spend the rest of their life in high school anyway?

I turn left to reach Cat's house and pick her up. I agreed on the condition that she'd buy me coffee and that I wouldn't have to pick anyone else up. I didn't think there would be anyone else coming with us, but then again I was wrong. This trip we were planning had been Vega's brain child; of course she had to come with us. She just didn't ask for a ride so I didn't offer.

"Jadey!" Cat's high-pitched voice filled my car as she opened the passenger door and hopped in.

"Cat." I acknowledged her.

"I called Tori, she said she was meeting us at Nozu with Trina to talk about the trip!" Cat said followed by a giggle.

"…why is Trina with her? Is she coming to Florida with us?" I could hear my irritation in my voice. Why does Vega have to bring everyone around?

I saw Cat giggle again from the corner of my eye and she shook her head.

"No Jade, don't be silly. Trina isn't a senior. She's just Tori's ride!"

"Right" was all that managed to come out of my mouth. At least I wasn't going to be the one driving her around all night.

I hear my phone go off but I don't answer it because I have started the car. I figured it must be Beck but after the fight we had today after school I don't want to hear his voice.

The car ride is filled with Cat giggling and singing at whatever she saw on the road and my attempt to stay calm. I like Cat but she can get on your nerves from time to time.

We arrived at Nozu but there was no sign of Vega. Who does she think she is to keep me waiting? My thoughts were interrupted when Cat's phone began to play Walking on Sunshine - her ringtone.

"Hello… oh no! … yes, we're here… oh don't worry! Jade will give you a ride… she will. Bye Tori!" At hearing Cat say those words I stood up and flipped my chair.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

Cat's face is full of shock but she's looking at the chair on the ground.

"Jade you could have broken the chair!"

"I don't care about the chair! You told Tori I was going to pick her up without even asking me? It's funny how you assumed I was going to agree to that but guess what? I'm not. Where the hell is Trina?" I said that as I picked up my chair.

Cat is looking down and she has a frown on her face which instantly makes me feel bad because I am human and Tori would have helped me. I shook my head and hoped at least I would get to torture Trina with what I was about to do.

"I'm not picking her up; we're meeting at her house."

At that, Cat's face was covered with a grin and she jumped off her chair to hug me. Sometimes I don't like acting like I care because I get these kinds of rewards - affection. And don't get me wrong I like affection but everything has its limits and I certainly had very low tolerance for that feeling.

* * *

I knock on the door to Vega's house before Cat gets a chance. She loves to keep on knocking until the person opens the door and that irritates me. It's like she's some kind of genius with a PhD trying to get on someone else's nerves without even trying, and she doesn't even wear a Green Lantern shirt… not to mention the irony of that statement.

Reluctantly I see the door open and Mrs. Vega comes into our view, she is like the older version of Vega. It's almost terrifying.

"Cat! Jade! Come on in. Tori's upstairs I'll go call her now, this is a pleasant surprise" she says.

We enter and I take down my leather jacket putting it on the back of the couch. I sit down at one end of the large sofa while Cat chooses to sit in the individual couch one and Vega descends down the stairs.

"Hi, Jade! Hello, Cat!" she says as she approaches us and takes a seat next to me.

She is wearing a blue tank top and her hair is up in a messy ponytail. She's wearing her reading glasses and she is carrying a notebook and three pens. I stare at her more than I should because I would have thought that she'd be ready to go to Nozu and meet us there so it's quite strange that she's wearing a tank top and her hair is not that fixed.

"Are you okay, Jade?" Vega asked at my blank expression.

"Do I look sick to you?" I reply.

"No… but you're staring at me like you're mad again and I haven't said or done anything to piss you off today."

"You haven't?! Excuse me, but leaving us at Nozu without warning that Trina wasn't going to pick you up is a damn good reason to be mad. That and the fact that you're dressed up like you didn't plan on going to meet us at the restaurant is another one." By this reply I'm already getting worked up.

Vega and I had been trying to be more civil lately but that doesn't mean that I can't get mad at her. I get mad at her all the time. It's just the way it is, I can't do anything to control my rage toward her.

"You know, you don't have to be a jerk about it. I actually was dressed but when Cat said you guys were coming I made myself comfortable. I don't see how that's bad." She stands up and leaves toward the kitchen with me trailing close behind.

As we enter the kitchen I grab her wrist and spin her around.

"You do realize I had to pick up Cat and waste gas for nothing?" I tell her while I glare and she shrugs.

"Yes, I also recall you wouldn't answer your phone while I was trying to reach you to ask for the favor so I had to call Cat." She replies.

"Don't try to blame it on me when you know I was driving." I say as my rebuttal.

"Guys, is everything alright?" Cat says looking very scared at the entrance of the kitchen.

I let go of Tori's wrist and glare at Cat. Tori steps in front of me and grabs Cat's shoulders to lead her to the living room with me following behind.

"Yes, Jade was just being Jade" Tori said with a smile. I would have told her something but she was right and I just kept walking.

"So when are we leaving to Orlando?" Cat said.

Vega had been planning for us to visit Universal Studios as a graduation trip. She had offered a trip to Mexico first but her dad had opposed to the idea saying that the insecurity had increased for a group of teenagers to be fooling around.

"Day after graduation, Cat. We've told you thousands of times." Vega said.

"Yeah I just want to make sure so I won't forget." Cat said as she beamed and clapped her hands.

Tori gives us some itineraries and says she has everything else arranged for our stay. She is acting like such a control freak but I wasn't mad at that because it meant less work for me to do.

"Is that all we need to talk about then, Vega?" I say and we all stand up.

"Yes, unless you guys want to stay over for dinner?" She says and a smile creeps in her face. I know that smile, she always wears it when she invites me somewhere. That smile has been shown more often since our play date.

"Not tonight, I have stuff to do for school and screenplays to write." I reply.

Cat is moving her head as if she was following a tennis game while we talk.

"I would like to stay but if Jade has to go then I have to leave since there's no one to take me." She says and walks toward me.

I see Vega's face drop but a sad smile quickly made its way to her face in less than half a second. I almost feel bad but I shake the feeling away and walk out of the door with Cat following me behind.

The drive to her house is quiet and she is texting the whole way there. As I park in front of her house she notices we have arrived and takes off her seatbelt.

"Thanks for the ride! I'll see you tomorrow, Jade!" she says in a quirky voice and steps out sprinting to her house.

Just before I start the car my phone goes off and I pull it out to see Tori Vega's name on my screen. Rolling my eyes I answer the phone but I speak first.

"I already told you we can't stay for dinner, I have stuff to do and I already dropped off Cat." I say.

"I know what you said but you left your jacket here. I thought you might need it." She replies and I can hear voice sounds almost annoyed. I don't know what she's annoyed at but I don't like it when she gives me that attitude because…well because I'm Jade West. Nobody talks to me like that.

"I do need it." I growl.

"Well then why did you leave it?" she challenges me.

"Don't ask stupid questions."

"Alright, I'll take it to you tomorrow. Nice talking to you too, Jade." She says and the call ends.

I am upset but I don't know why. The cooling system in my car is not enough to cool down my anger so I turn on the music and head back to Tori's house. Who does she think she is to hang up on me?

The ride to her house does not take me long and is only accompanied with the song _Sticks and Stones_ by _The Pierces_. I don't remember when that song got into my collection but I don't change it because anger is still wrapping me around its vines. I approach Tori's driveway and I shut down my car before getting off. The sudden heat that makes its way to my hands makes me notice my fingers were freezing from my cooling system. For being night time the temperature is very sultry.

I approach the Vegas' door and knock loud on the door. Nobody answers the first time so I knock again and the door suddenly busts open to reveal Tori wearing a tank top and boy shorts. Her eyes widen when she sees me but I forget where her eyes are as I skim down her figure.

"I thought you had things to do." She says nonchalantly.

I look back to her face suddenly feeling caught but her expression said otherwise. I narrow my eyes and walk past her.

"I came back for my jacket." I say and a smell that could be described as sea food reaches my senses. I look back at Tori and see her standing next to me, door closed.

"I'm making shrimp in chipotle sauce. You could still stay." She says almost as if she knew I noticed the smell.

"I don't like spicy food." I say

"That's not true. You don't know you don't like it if you haven't tried it." She argues

"How do you know I haven't?" I say and then I remember I came here to yell at her attitude on the phone.

"Because when you hate something you have tried or know you hate you actually sound sure of yourself. You said that very lightly, not with anger." Tori tells me.

"I'll stay because I want to and because I'll show you how much I _hate_ spicy food." I tell her and walk to her kitchen.

"Be my guest" she says behind me and I can hear a smile in her voice.

The shrimp is almost ready but I still wait a few minutes before Vega grabs two plates and serves us rice with her masterpiece.

I take a bite and savor the warm and spicy dish. I love it but I am supposed to tell her I hate it. Its consistency melted in my mouth as the flavor turned my tongue into a fire ground. I loved the sensation but I hated it at the same time. Having a maid who was Mexican and who would cook a certain variety of spicy food made me well aware of the different levels of spiciness. This, however, was not an overwhelming flavor.

"You like it, don't you?" She asks.

I look at her and look for sarcasm in her facial expressions but she looks like she is asking for approval.

"I don't like to waste food, Vega." I reply and take another spoonful of food.

I see her smile from the corner of my eye but I make no attempt to acknowledge it. Vega knows how to cook and we are both eating in silence until I drink some of my water.

"Where is your family?" I ask her interrupting our silent meal.

"My dad is working. Trina is out somewhere. My mom left after you guys left, she is at my aunt's house." She shrugged.

I instantly put myself in her shoes. My parents are divorced and I live with my father. I usually eat alone because by the time I get home our maid is already gone so I just order in. She stopped cooking a few years ago but I can't say I don't miss her cooking because I do. After shaking these thoughts I nod at Tori and she gives me a sad smile.

We finish our meal in silence and I make my way to the door.

"You're leaving without saying goodbye?" she questions me from the door of the kitchen.

I turn around and put my jacket on.

"I'm not out the door yet, am I? Like I said before, Vega, stop asking stupid questions." I answer and I make a move to open the door that leads outside. In an instant I feel a hand wrapped around my wrist and I turn around yanking my hand quickly.

"You don't have to be like that, Jade." She tells me with a hard expression on her face that reminds me about her earlier call.

"Well you should know you're not supposed to hang up on me." I spit out. I can see that her face becomes more serious as she steps closer.

"I thought we were making progress here. I am your friend but with you being a bitch all the time I lose my patience!" She yells.

She is close enough that I can feel her breath in my face. I can't deal with Tori today. I step back and I exit the door without looking back. She doesn't usually curse and that surprises me. However, something bothers me about her attitude; or rather what her attitude causes me to feel and I walk away.

**A/N2 – Chapter 1 ends here. There's more to come and I hope you guys like it. Please leave a review so I know what you think so far. I promise it will get better! (: Best wishes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Thank you so much for the welcoming reviews and the follows! Believe me when I tell you it motivates me to write more. (: I'm a college student but I don't start til January 21st so updates til then will be quicker. Once I start I think I'll move to updating once a week depending on my school work. Anyway, I also changed the story's picture because I had forgotten the cast of Victorious went to Universal Studios in the summer of 2012! I got there a few days late and found out (cause I didn't know), so naturally, I was pissed. I forgot about it once I got my churro and my butter beer though. On with the story! Hope you all enjoy it!**

Tori's POV

_/Flashback/_

_After Jade's departure I catch myself feeling offended. She certainly knows what buttons to push and yet I'm still trying to make our friendship work. Mom left as soon as Jade and Cat took off because Aunt Sonya needed her help with a knitting set. She said my help was not needed and she could handle it herself so I stayed and finish dinner where she left off. I am pretty sure Aunt Sonya would have wanted me there, she loves me! Plus, if I had gone with her I wouldn't have noticed Jade's jacket and I wouldn't be feeling like this. _

_My family is a very welcoming family but everyone seems to be off in their own world, especially Trina. _

_I walk back to the kitchen once I hear Jade's car leave my driveway. We are going to USC and we still have fights over stupid things. Don't get me wrong, I like to tease and be teased but when teasing becomes a real fight I don't know how to control it. I don't think she does either. I want to believe she is trying to be my friend but when she acts like I shouldn't be part of her life I get frustrated. _

_I start doing the dishes and the fresh water aids with clearing my thoughts. I start singing Little Bit by Lykke Li until I finish. I repeat the song a couple of times because it's the only thing I feel like singing today._

_I make my way up to my room and lay down in bed. I don't notice when I fall asleep until I am woken up by my alarm at 6:15am. Groaning I push myself off my bed and clean up. As I am brushing my teeth my mind floods with memories from last night's conversation. I sigh because I know she will be in a bad mood today when I see her at school so I follow my routine and prepare myself for another day._

_Before I exit my house my mom calls my name and I return to the kitchen._

"_Tori, I am going to spend the night at your Aunt Sonya's house. David says she has been paranoid because her alarm system isn't working. I don't want her getting high blood pressure!" she says_

_I know she means well but knowing Aunt Sonya they are probably going to party tonight at her house and say their hangovers are nothing more than lack of vitamins. _

"_That's alright. Be safe and tell Aunt Sonya I say hi." I say as I walk out._

It's been a five days since she said that, six days since Jade and Cat were at my house and I fought with Jade, and two days since I last saw Jade. Today is Friday, a day before graduation. Mom is nowhere to be seen but I silently hope Jade is at school because today is the day for the final graduation preparations and from what I know she still has things to do.

I step outside to my car and send her a quick text.

_Morning Jade! :{D Don't forget to clean your locker today! I also need to talk to you about the trip. – T_

She probably dislikes morning texts but this seemed necessary. I smile and drive to school for the last time at 7:20am while I sing along with the stereo of my car. _Eight Days a Week _by _The Beatles _is playing and my smile grows as I continue my way in a more cheerful mood.

I enter Hollywood Arts at 7:35am and check my phone; no messages appear on screen so I keep walking. The school already has a vast number of students walking its hallways and I spot Jade glaring at Beck at the end of one. His face has a frown and he is telling her something that I can't hear. I walk toward my locker and pull the last book that is inside; at this point I am closer to where they are standing. As soon as they see me Beck glances at me, waves politely, and walks away from Jade. She looks at me rolling her eyes and walks to the opposite hallway from the one Beck took. By the looks of it I know I interrupted something.

I walk to my first class realizing today is the last day of school. A smile spreads across my face as I consider the fact that I will be graduating tomorrow morning. My mind is also clouded with the thought about the trip Cat, Jade, and I would be doing in two days. I don't want to tell them that Trina is tagging along because I know Jade's reaction won't be easy to handle but my parents wouldn't let me go otherwise. I'll just have to deal with her later, I'm not scared.

"TORI GUESS WHAT?!" Cat interrupts my thoughts in a voice that sounds more enthusiastic than usual. I get scared for a moment because one never knows with Cat.

"What do I guess?" I respond masking my fear with a smile.

"Robbie! Me! He! Me! That! He! Us! He!" she stopped to catch her breath and continued to ramble something about Robbie and her. I look at Robbie and he is looking shy behind her - then it clicks.

"Cat, hold on." I try to calm her down because she still can't put it into words. She slows down and looks at me with expecting eyes.

"You and Robbie…" I move my hand for her to continue and hope that she will be able to confirm what I already suspect.

"WE ARE A COUPLE! ROBBIE AND I ARE OFFICIALLY A COUPLE! AAAAAHHHHH!" She jumps and turns around to hug Robbie.

I laugh at her enthusiasm. It was about time!

"I'm so happy for both of you!" I say sincerely. I _am _happy for them, just not as happy as Cat right now. Robbie had been trying to be with Cat for the longest time and I was glad she officially said yes to him.

I leave them be cute with each other as I go take my seat and I notice Jade has entered the class. All four of us have English during first period. She's looking at them with a smirk across her lips. She must be happy for them too even if she doesn't say anything, either that or she made up with Beck. She looks over at me and the smirk doesn't disappear. I smile at her and wave before she turns to face the front.

The class goes slower than ever since we're only watching a movie. Lunch time eventually makes its way to our schedule but we're supposed to rehearse for the graduation ceremony afterward. Just thinking about it makes me nervous!

When I arrive to the table Andre is congratulating Cat and Robbie. Apparently everyone in the school knew about them by now.

"It doesn't seem too rushed, does it?" Robbie asks.

"Are you joking, man?! It was long overdue!" Andre tells him while patting Robbie's back. Robbie smiles shyly and takes Cat's hand on the table.

Jade makes her way to our table alone. Her face is blank and she sits down next to me holding her chicken salad.

"Where's Beck?" Andre questions her

"Do I look like his nanny?" she replies.

The table fills with silence and we all eat our food forgetting about Cat and Robbie's new relationship. That's when we notice Beck making his way to our table.

"I'll see you guys at rehearsals. I'm going to make my way to the auditorium already." He says and keeps walking. Jade glares at him and stands up to follow him. I watch until they disappear in the hallway.

* * *

At rehearsals the small auditorium got crowded with energized seniors and the atmosphere was very optimistic. However, Jade was in an apathetic mood. We're supposed to sit next to each other during the whole ceremony and during rehearsals she did not talk or even look at me. Maybe I'm judging wrong but I feel helpless seeing her like this and not being able to talk to her, after all she _is _my friend. I wanted to apologize for my attitude a few days ago and I wanted her to say something but I know the timing was wrong. My timing is always wrong.

After rehearsal is over Jade is the first one to walk out. I didn't get to tell her what time she was supposed to arrive at the airport on Sunday so I make a mental note to text her the time.

I am about to leave when I see Beck run outside - must be looking for Jade.

Many students have already left but I put on my headphones and turn on my iPod and walk toward my locker. _Build Me Up Buttercup _by _The Foundations_ makes its way around my ears. I approach my destination and smile. We all have gathered our belongings but walking in the halls of Hollywood Arts for a last time allows me to reminisce all the times I smiled in this school. This locker reminds me of many of the things that have happened to me in the school. I remember Jade dropping coffee in my head and I laugh at the thought. Then the time I got glue on my face. I touch my locker and think about the next person who will own it. Will they get Saturday detention and convince their siblings to sneak tacos for them? I wonder if their love life will be better than mine. I smile when I remember all the times the gang has gathered by my locker to have a chat. The times I ended up in the janitor's close talking to Jade or one of the others. A tear makes its way to my cheekbones and travels south. I feel that a piece of my heart is being taken away from me. This is where I met the people that I love and where I began to experience what it felt to be wanted, to have to fight for what you want, and where I learned that giving up is an option that will only lead you to lose yourself. I take one last look at my locker and clean my tears. This place has brought an immense number of smiles and I know I'm not the only one that will miss it.

I start walking toward the parking lot feeling very lucky to have been part of this generation but in less than a second that feeling goes away as I spot Beck and Jade arguing outside. Nobody seems to be around them and I don't want to step outside because it seems pretty heated. I turn off my iPod and wait.

Beck's face is displaying a frown and he starts saying something to Jade very close to her face. Whatever he said got her enraged and she seems to start yelling. I can't quite hear because the door is acting as a barrier but Jade's anger worries me.

I see her walk away and Beck grabs her wrist turning her around forcefully. She looks at him and tries to pull away and they exchange more words. Suddenly I see as Beck pushes Jade to the ground and she lands on her side. I gasp and I'm immediately walking outside.

"Fucking asshole!" Jade yells as she quickly stands off the floor.

I see Beck trying to help her and she yanks her hand out of his reach.

"I'm sorry. Just listen, we can still be friends. I really want to be friends with you, I know I just messed up but hear me out." He pleads.

"You lost your chance the moment you decided to break up with me and hit me, Beck. I advise you to stay away unless you want your parents to see your name in a list for missing people!" She yells him.

I am standing in shock at what just happened in front of my eyes. Jade walks away and I could tell she didn't see me because she would have yelled at me otherwise, but Beck did. His face goes pale as I do nothing but stare at him with anger in my eyes. I try to follow Jade but she's gone before I can reach her car and I am left standing in the middle of the parking lot feeling upset.

I turn around and see Beck still rooted in the same spot.

"It's not what it looks like, Tori." He says.

"Save it, Beck. I saw you pushing her to the ground." I say and I walk rapidly to my car

"It was an accident! I didn't mean it!" he calls behind me.

I don't know what part was an accident, the breakup or him using his force against her but I step into my car and drive away. I have to decide whether to return to my house and try to reach Jade by phone or talk to her in person. I choose the latter option and drive toward her house. I know she needs a friend right now even if she were to tell me she prefers to be alone so I push the accelerator and pray I am making the right decision.

**A/N2 – I am sorry if you didn't like the violent Beck portion. I came up with it as I was writing because it just made sense heh. Also, the story is still being set up so please bear with me. The trip hasn't even happened and everything is already messy… oh well. One last favor, could you please click the review button down here? I promise I'll like you more than I did before! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jade's POV**

I know I should have slapped him. I should have knocked him unconscious until my hands were numb and my eyes stopped shedding tears. My fear would have taken me to physically fight him but the pain I felt at the conversation we had clouded my thoughts.

"_You have to stop being selfish for a moment and consider your dad's offer. We need the money for college and if we're going to live together then you need to accept it." _

"_There was a time where I thought you knew me and the reasons behind my actions, but now I feel you are NOBODY to be calling me selfish, Beck. You think everything is going to be placed in front of you without you even fighting for it. You call me selfish when you act like I'm some kind of trophy that you need to clean up and expect everyone to give you whatever you ask for." I said. _

"_After all we've been through I'm nobody to you?!" He shouts. Then he gets closer to my face and says, "I think it was a mistake to get back together. I can't be with someone who won't do anything for anyone. Not for her family, her friends, or her boyfriend. I can't be with a girl like you. What you did to Robbie today is not an act of kindness, you stole Rex, and you threatened him to go out with Cat. I recall you going through a similar situation and not liking it. " His words are clear and they make me take a step away from him._

"_If that's what you want, then that's what you shall get. We're over, Beck. I can't be with someone like you either." I begin to walk away and turn around. "For the record, we all know they have been heads over heels for each other for a very long time. I was actually doing them a favor and it worked. They go out and they interact more with themselves than with me. Simple as that, it was a win/win situation." I start walking again and he grabs my wrist to spin me around._

"_Stop it. Look, I know that sounded rougher than it should have sounded like, but you're just too complicated. I thought you were playing a joke on them." He says._

"_Too late, Beck. Besides, you're the one that started it by calling me selfish." I say and his grip on my wrist tightens. _

"_Jade…" he says as I try to pull away again._

"_You're not a man, Beck. You're still afraid and I'm not going to stay around to watch you fall. And just so you know, your friend Moose is a better kisser than you are." I tell him and try to pull away once again. That's when I feel it. Gravity is in fact a bitch. My body hits the cold ground and I feel pain rush throughout my right side. My body bounces with the impact and I hit the higher right part of my head with the ground. _

_I stand up but the urge to fight him goes away. I can't hit him. I want to cry because the person that I once loved suddenly feels the need to break up with me just because we don't agree with taking more money from my dad to move away. My Beck is no longer there; my Beck wouldn't have pushed me during an argument._

I remember sprinting to my car. I know I told him I don't want to be friends with him, I'm not scared of him - I'm terrified. Beck can't see that, he will never see it. Who did he think he was to tell me those things? We had a rough patch last week because of this same argument but I was not going to give in and say everything was going to be okay. He needs to learn how to work and I was not going to let my father pay for anything other than his parental contribution at USC.

I have been subconsciously driving around the city while the events of this afternoon play in my head. I don't notice the stop sign I pass until I hear a loud honk. My car comes to a sudden stop as I press the breaks and a loud breaking noise comes from my right side. I close my tearful eyes as more tears fall down my face. I am waiting for the impact; the one that I am sure will be the perfect ending for my day. However, I never feel anything. I open my eyes and look around. I have stopped the little traffic that there was on that street but no actual damage was done to me.

I turn to my right and see Mrs. Vega step out of her car. She's knocking on my window with a worried expression. I am starring at her with my mouth open and I know there are still tears in my eyes. I can taste the salty liquid making its way into my mouth even if I feel numb from crying.

She knocks again and I snap out of my trance. I unlock my car and she opens the door. Warm air makes its way inside my vehicle and she touches my face. I move back in my seat and out of reach from her hand.

"Jade, are you okay?" She asks and I close my mouth as I nod. "I'm going to need you to move to the side of the street. We're in a dangerous spot and you need to step out of the car." She says.

I nod again as she gets her upper body out of my car, and I do what I'm told.

Why would she want me to move to the side of the street? Was she a police officer too? I don't remember Vega saying anything about her mom's job.

Once I reach my short destination I step out of the car. Mrs. Vega is already walking toward me.

"Oh my goodness, Jade! You scared me back there! Is everything okay? Tori would have killed me had I really crashed into you." She says and hugs me.

The hug is the last thing I needed, because as soon as I feel the affection I begin sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, honey. It's just that crashing into you would have been something I wouldn't forgive myself for doing. You're one of Tori's friends and I don't think we'd end up in good terms if I had hurt you." She says and wipes my tears.

I try to stop the sobbing but the tears are still there. Her statement brings me back to the reason I got distracted in the first place. Why must everything in life be parallel to your misery?

"Mrs. Vega, let's drop it. As far as I'm concerned nothing happened here." I tell her, and I am wiping my own tears now.

"Jade, you can call me Holly. How can we drop it if you freaked out the way you did?" she questions me with concern in her eyes. The same concern I've seen in Tori's eyes when she is worried about people she cares.

"I had a long day, Mrs. Ve- Holly. Don't worry too much; I can take care of myself." I say and I do my best to give her a smile.

"Oh, Jade. I feel so bad but if you need anything don't hesitate to call Tori or me! After all you guys will be traveling in two days." She says and smiles warmly at me.

"Yeah, I guess so." I respond with lack of interest. I needed to be alone and I didn't need another Vega caring.

"I'll let you leave. Be careful on the road! We were lucky this time." As soon as she says that I nod and start walking toward my car.

"Good luck tomorrow! Oh, and have fun at Florida! I already told Trina to take good care of you all." She calls from behind me.

I'm about to open my vehicle when I hear the last part of her sentence. WHAT. THE. HELL.

I look back at Mrs. Vega, Holly (whatever I don't care anymore), and narrow my eyes.

"Trina?" I ask narrowing my eyes.

She seems uneasy and I'm glad she feels like that. What was she talking about?

"Yes, I told Trina to take care of you all at Florida. If she gets annoying please forgive her, she just wants to be loved. Plus-" That's all she says before I scream loudly on the street.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHH HH!"

You can't trust anyone in this goddamn world. Not your parents, not your siblings, not your friends, and certainly not the person who everyone claims to be a nice little shit, because they will always disappoint you.

I open the door to my car leaving Holly perplexed. I know it's not her fault I reacted that way because Vega should have said something. Did Cat know about this? Why did I have to find out after what happened today with Beck?! I just want to punch a wall until my knuckles crack and I lose consciousness from crying. I bring to life the engine of my car and leave hoping Holly wouldn't follow me.

Today I had actually done a good deed, I had been feeling okay about graduation, and I was looking forward for a trip that was supposed to release some stress from me.

I helped Cat and Robbie get together because I do have a heart, despite everyone's opinion. After all, I am human. My chest feels heavy and I start crying again - stupid Beck and stupid Vega. She had to bring her stupid sister and she decided to hide it from me. My tears are a mixture of anger and sadness, two companions who are like fire and wood to each other.

I enter the driveway to my house and I see Vega's car parked in front of my house. I don't step out but I lower my window. The sun has just set and the shadows have made their way to the west coast. I know she's approaching my car, I can hear her light footsteps. The humid weather making its way inside my car is overwhelming; I need stay inside because I can't risk walking away from the car and into the light of the moon. I make myself stop crying because I don't want her to feel pity for me.

She approaches my window but before she says anything I turn my car back on and face her with the darkness of my car covering my expression.

"You are welcome to leave. Your presence isn't needed and as you can see I'm heading out." I tell her with as much hatred as I can manage to put into my voice. It sounds raspy but no sobs betray me.

I don't give her the chance to say anything because I pull out of the driveway with the same anger I pulled in. I don't know if she saw the tears, in fact, I don't care if she did because I will deny them every time.

I turn the radio on and _Salt Skin _by _Ellie Goulding _plays in my car, so I try to relax in my seat. I look into the mirror to see my house disappearing along with Tori Vega. I can't let her see me like this. I know she doesn't follow me because I saw the shock in her face as I talked to her. I don't want to be followed around. I don't want anger, tears, or fear but I can still feel pain. I conclude pain is just a mixture of feelings you don't want.

I drive numbly until I end up by the Hollywood sign. I don't know how long it took me to get here but I park my car and that's when I begin to cry again.

**A/N – Hope everyone is doing great! I have been adding the names of certain songs to a couple of scenes during these past chapters (as I'm sure you've noticed~). I don't write the lyrics because I don't think it's necessary yet, but if you listen to them closely you'll see why I've been placing them there. (: Also, did you all like The Bad Roommate? I know I enjoyed the small Jori moment in the hallway. Jade got quite excited to see Tori on the ground. Anyway, eat Twizzlers and be happy! Don't forget your good deed of the day and review. (maybe?) *puppy eyes* xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jade's POV**

In my opinion, crying is the body's reaction to pain – the bad kind of pain. Sometimes it is the reaction for a mesmerizing moment that makes people smile. Reactions to unforgettable moments are what make situations unforgettable. I am not rambling because I feel like shit; because I always ramble in my mind, people just don't care enough to ask and I don't care enough to tell. People's feelings always get overlooked by their actions, and the reasons behind their actions are always seen after shit has gone down, in fact, sometimes they're not even seen. I do like to think I have a vast number of emotions because I am an actress, thus, I can portray anything! However, when real life kicks you in the ass, that's when you realize you're not the Audrey Hepburn you thought you were. God, I probably sound like stupid Trina at this moment.

I've been sitting in my car for two hours already. It's almost 10pm and I haven't really walked into my house. Who wants to be at their house when a place like the Hollywood sign offers as much comfort as my own room?

The feeling of knowing I should go and talk to my mom is in the back of my mind. She cares too much about me, and even if I like that, I can't let her know about all the problems I have. Besides, I live with father now and talking to her means I need to talk to him first so I can visit her and I can't talk to anyone right now. Pride, one of the perks of being a West.

The night doesn't scare me but I should go get my stuff ready for tomorrow's graduation. I'm sure Tori is going to bring up what happened tonight so I need a good cover story about how busy I was. Oh, and she'll never hear the end of it when I get to the Trina surprise she was planning on giving us as a graduation present.

I turn on my car and _Arctic Monkeys_ fulfill the empty space that surrounds me with their gracious guitars and sounds. I like their music; knowing that I have a good taste in it is just a bonus. _Dancing Shoes_ is not my favorite song by them but it helps me sing-along and somewhat forget the reason I was parked there in the first place.

After 4 songs, I turn to my house and find the place the way I left it two hours ago. Except, there is no Tori this time but I don't feel relieved about that. I may have expected her to wait, but why should she wait if she doesn't need to know my life? People think friends will help them overcome any obstacle and I disagree with them. Friends make you feel better from time to time and there is so much they can do, the rest is up to you. You're born alone, and you die alone. Why rely on others to be happy?

As I step inside my house I realize I just thought about Tori Vega as a friend. Well, she kind of deserves the title even if I don't say it out loud.

Once I enter and go up to my room I grab my pearphone and dial my mother's number. I'm nervous because I haven't heard her voice in almost a week; we text but it's not the same. After 4 rings my mother's perky voice is heard on the other end.

"Hi sweetheart!" she says and I can hear the smile on her face.

"Are you coming to my graduation tomorrow?" I say trying to sound as normal as possible because I don't want to set a panicked and I know my step-mom may be coming too. I don't understand why she hasn't moved in here but I'm okay with that because I don't want her female dog smell all over my house.

"You know I am, Jade. There's no need to ask me. How have you been? Is your dad home yet?" she asks.

In other circumstances, I would have been mad but I don't want to hang up on her just yet.

"He's not here… he's probably is with Anne." My tone is harsh but I need to set my ground for what I'm about to ask. "What was the dealbreaker with dad? Was it because of his work or did he ever said or did something that hurt you?"

Everyone knows I don't really care to ask about other people's lives often but if what happened with Beck today is a sign that relationships are not for me, then I rather find out now with my mother's experiences.

"Jade… we can't talk about this on the phone. Get some rest. You know what happened between your father and I, it just wasn't meant to be. That doesn't mean we've stopped loving you! We're both so proud tha-"

"I'm asking you a simple question and I want a straight answer. I don't want you avoiding it because I am not in the mood, mother." I interrupt.

"Honey, get some rest. Whatever it is that you're going through, I'm sure we can talk about it tomorrow. Did you have a fight with Beck again?" she questions.

Damn this woman!

"Didn't you say we shouldn't talk about this on the phone? I better get some rest. Goodnight, mom." I reply sarcastically and hang up before she replies.

Nobody questions me when I'm questioning them. What the heck?

I go and get ready for bed by cleaning up and changing into my boy shorts. Tomorrow's going to be a long day.

Before closing my eyes I grab my phone from the stand and open The Slap website. The first thing I do is look through my videos. The ones with Beck make me feel empty. How did he change through the years? I mean, we all change but why him? He was always the composed guy and I liked that about him. I understand change happens every day in life but I refuse to accept it. Did I make him that way?

I start watching the videos and laugh at some of the things that we said but it's a hollow laugh. Am I the one to blame for what happened today or did we lead ourselves to this? I don't understand but it hurts! It hurts because after all the trust you put into him I don't know what is left. The videos are short but instead of making me happy because it happened, it is making me regret every single one of those moments. I don't think that's how people in love are supposed to feel.

Before closing the website I make one last post.

**UPDATE: **

_Jade West is Single_

I may not like change but I know I have to accept it and overcome it eventually. That's the main reason we live in this planet – to change and adapt.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

When she left I just stared at her car with my feet glued to the ground. I was lucky she didn't run me over! I know what I should to do but I don't follow her. What's the point in doing that if she doesn't want to be?

I waited for God knows how long and she just disappears like that. The night was hot so I decided to go back home. There's no use in trying to push Jade when I can wait until she feels ready.

I advanced to my car stunned by Jade's actions. She seemed so composed and like her normal self that I feel I probably over-looked the situation earlier.

Either way, I thought we had made progress during these past months. Yes, we bickered like we always do but it's never serious - it never feels wrong. She shouldn't have acted that way toward me.

Today, I feel as if I had been slapped in the face. Her words stung more and at this moment I would have preferred an actual slap rather than being treated like this. Had she seen me during her confrontation? Did she not trust me?

I don't know where her car is anymore. The darkness had swallowed it as it travelled swiftly across the streets. If Jade wants to talk then she will. We still have to sit next to each other for almost 3 hours tomorrow.

My car comes to life as my keys make their way through. I drive silently to my house. I don't feel the need to have background noise as I make my way back because I need to think. Music always makes me feel better and there's no need for me to deny it but I am contemplating the consequences of this. Fun fact, I don't usually think about my actions, I just do them.

I arrive home and I see mom's car parked next to Trina's. She came home for the summer and my parents were somewhat surprised because they thought she may do some summer program at UCLA.

I make my way out of my car and into the moonlight's warmth. Once I reach my house there is sweat falling down my temples and I feel exhausted from today's events.

"Tori, what dress should I wear tomorrow?" Trina ambushes me as soon as I am inside the house. She is holding a blue cocktail dress in her left hand and a black one in her right one.

"Trina, I haven't picked my dress yet and you're acting as if this was your graduation." I say because even if she had just gotten back from college a few weeks ago and I kind of missed her, I don't like that she forgets to say hi before asking her question.

"Don't be a drama queen, Victoria. I am just asking you a question; you could be nice for once and tell me which one looks alright." She scorns me

I feel bad for being so mean to her from time to time, after all, she's human and she has feelings too. However, she still gets on my nerves.

"Black one looks more elegant and it'll probably make your boobs look bigger" I tell her. It's true, though. The black one has a design that makes her chest attract more attention. Not that I'm checking out my sister cause that would be drop dead weird. I frown at the thought and shake my head. Seriously, Tori?

"That's what I thought" she replies while she walks upstairs to her room. Older sisters, ugh. I shake my head in annoyance and walk toward the kitchen.

Dad is working late tonight, said he'll make it to graduation tomorrow. Honestly, I know he will but I'm glad mom's back from Aunt Sonya's house. I need to tell her about Jade, she usually has good advice when it comes to life problems.

I wonder if Jade will talk to her mom. As far as I know, she lives with her dad and I haven't met her mom yet. I feel bad for her because I wish I could be talking to her right now. If I were in her place I know I would run to one of my friends and probably cry all night, but then again, this is Jade we are talking about. Chances of her doing the same thing I would do are as slim as my figure.

I arrive to the kitchen and my throat needs serious refreshing. I open the fridge and see a bottle of vodka. Since when does my mom leave these things out on the fridge? I move the bottle to pull a bottle of vitamin water behind the vodka. I need to stop worrying about Jade, she will be fine.

"Tori, have you seen my phone?" my mom says from behind me and I drop my vitamin water.

"Holy chiz, mom! You freaked me out" My hands have made their way to my chest and I take my hands off so I can bend down and pick up my closed beverage.

"Sorry, Tori. You know it wasn't my intention but I really need to find my phone! I may miss important calls."

I chuckle at this. Who would call my mom at this hour? My dad usually calls her earlier when he's working late so I just shrug and start drinking.

"Mom! I found it!" Trina yells from the living room.

I walk behind my mom because I can't let her get busy right now. I needed to talk to her and if I don't talk now, I may be afraid to do it later. Disregard that, I'd probably just be awkward about it.

"Thanks, Trina. Did you decide on the dress?" My mom tells her after she grabs her phone.

Why doesn't anyone say hi to me before anything?

"Eh, I'll probably wear the black one. It looks more elegant." She replies.

"Wasn't that what I-" I manage to say before getting interrupted.

"You need to go get your outfit for tomorrow, young lady!" Mom tells me so I nod and head upstairs. Guess the talk will have to wait longer.

XXXXX

It's almost 11pm when I finish setting up my cap and gown on my closet along with my dress and the shoes I'll be wearing. You only graduate from high school once!

I'm about to head downstairs to talk to my mom when Trina enters my room.

"Oh-Em-Gee. Did you hear about the news?"

I am confused by her sudden outburst but I shake my head. She usually gets paranoid at everything and unless a hurricane is heading to Florida during our trip in two days, I could care less about what she has to say.

"Jade and Beck split up AGAIN." She says matter-of-factly. I sigh and roll my eyes; this is just great. Trina is probably going to try to call Beck while we're on the trip and Jade is going to be there and… oh no.

"I know what you are thinking but you are not going to call Beck right now." I state. I can't tell her what Beck did without making Trina feel bad for Jade but I can't just let my sister go after him.

"Oh, I don't need silly high school boys. We all know they're probably going to get back together tomorrow which is why I'm surprised they even bother to post it on The Slap." She says. I'm surprised at Trina's reaction but I just frown.

"What if they don't…?" I whisper.

Trina is looking at me with narrowed eyes. Suddenly, she is hugging me and I panic for a second. Today is a very weird day, I swear to God.

"You don't have to worry about that, little sis. You worry about your future and what you're going to do, okay? I know you consider them your friends but high school friends don't always stick around after graduation. If they make you choose sides, choose Jade's." She says and she lets me go.

"What do you mean choose Jade's side?" for a moment I think she may know. She probably knows something about Beck and this is scaring me. This couldn't have happened before because I would have noticed it in Jade's reactions.

"Doesn't she only have you as a friend?" she asks me with her eyebrows up in a questioning glance. I chuckle in relief but that just reminds me that Jade may be feeling alone right now and I was here talking about her life with my sister.

"Trina, you know karate, right?" I ask.

She probably thinks I lost it because her facial expression is priceless.

"Yes…"

"Then why don't you manage to not get kicked out of places?!" I yell at her as I shove her out of my room.

"You are such a brat, Tori!"

I lean on the door after I close it and bring my hands to my head. Tomorrow is going to be awful.

* * *

**A/N - Hi everyone! Sorry about this chapter being a little late. I was hoping to post it a few days ago but I kept on re-writing it. I tried to make the focus of this chapter is on how these young ladies' feelings and show that the characters are human and not just portray a few emotions like they do on Nick. I hope you all don't mind that. Don't worry I'll right all my wrongs soon! It's starting slow like I said so keep holding on, guys. I start school on Monday and I have a 3 hour layover at one of the airports before I get back to college on Sunday so I'll be working on chapter 5 then. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Hope you all have a wonderful day! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tori's POV**

Today is graduation day. Not a normal Saturday morning in which children watch cartoons or sleep late. I should be more excited than how I feel right now. However, it doesn't feel any different. I think this is because most of the gang, except for Andre, is going to colleges that are close by. He is leaving us to go to NYU.

This week has been an eventful week for me but I can't imagine the kind of week Jade and Beck must be having. I am getting my hair done in curls when I hear my phone vibrate and reach for it.

Text from Cat –_ After graduation is over everyone is invited to eat at Osteria Mozza. Melrose Ave.! You can't miss it. It's on my dad!_

I laugh because I don't know what would happen if by 'everyone' she actually meant everyone in school and her dad would have to pay a crazy amount of money. I stop laughing and bring my hand to my head because the outcome of Cat sending that text to every contact she has is quite high.

My door is pounded from the outside and Trina's yells make their way through my room rather quick.

"Tori, you better hurry up! We're not going to be waiting around for you!"

I sigh because we all know whose graduation this is.

"Some things never change." I whisper rather loudly because the door opens swiftly and a wild Trina appears in front of me.

"Repeat what you just said, baby sis." She says in what is supposed to be an intimidating tone and narrows her eyes at me.

I can't help but laugh and shake my head.

"I'm almost done, Trina. Go eat something, graduation is going to last a while." I reply.

"I know _that_. Which is why I've packed the new granola bars they always advertise on TV! I'm on a new diet, Tori. One's gotta keep the great body shape if you want to succeed in this world."

"We were doing so well with you not being annoying." I say and I roll my eyes. Sometimes I wonder if one of us is adopted.

"Annoying? Oh! That reminds me; Beck's here and wants to talk to you. Better not do something you'll regret, Tori." She says emphasizing the last sentence with her index finger, and leaves me standing confused with my door open.

What the heck was Beck doing here?

I walk out of my room and with my hair halfway done because I still had an hour and a half to get ready. I wouldn't be walking toward him had I been running out of time. He is sitting in our red couch with his back to me, and as soon as he looks up his eyes widen.

"Beck." I acknowledge him and make my way to the opposite side of the living room.

"Hey, Tori. Listen, I'm going to make this quick." I raise my eyebrows at him because what is he expecting from his visit? "I know I made a mistake with Jade yesterday. She won't talk to me. I tried calling and texting her but she never picked up. I didn't go to her house but I need your help." He finishes.

"Beck…" I tell him with a look that is begging him to stop. I can't fix everyone's problems.

"You are our friend, you need to help us. You always have, and you know I love her. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. I regret everything I said already. I just want for her to listen to me and hopefully she can re-think about the break-up." He says.

I was expecting him to say this but for him to actually articulate it out of his mouth makes me want to slap him across his face.

"Yes, I am your friend as much as I am hers but I'm not going to interfere in your problems this time. You need to realize she's not going to be there forever and what you do and say to her affects her like it always has. Just because something becomes a routine doesn't mean it's enjoyable." I tell him.

His face is contorted into a frown and he shakes his head. I think about how I would appreciate someone's help if I were in his shoes but I'm doing him a favor. In other circumstances, I would have helped him because I've always helped them. They seemed happy together but this time I was biased. I shouldn't need to make a rational decision based on my findings. However, these findings were more than enough for me to step aside and just be supportive with Jade.

"I'm not the bad guy here, Tori. Everyone makes mistakes and I'm not an exception. " he says with that pleading expression in his face again.

"Everyone makes mistakes and everyone lives with them. You should have learned how to do that by now; and if you don't mind, I have to finish getting ready for graduation. See you over there, Beck." I say and motion for him to leave my house.

He walks toward the door and before he closes it he says he's sorry and leaves. I don't understand why he's apologizing to me when but I stay quiet.

After I finish getting ready, mom was driving me with Trina to my graduation. I had my red cap and gown in my hands, carefully handling them so they wouldn't get wrinkled. I was wearing a purple dress while my mom and Trina were rocking the black dresses they owned. Mom said dad would meet us there and they would save him a seat. I'm more nervous as to how I look and sitting next to Jade after everything that has happened this week than for walking to get my diploma.

* * *

"Hey, Tori!" Andre calls as soon as I arrive. We're all behind the auditorium because we'll be walking around the place before taking our seats. All the girls are talking about not falling… me? I'm worried about how Jade is going to act today.

"Andre!" I hug him and I could smell his cologne. Talk about nervous wrecks.

"Are you ready, girl? This is it!" he says.

"I guess I am. Where's everyone else?" I ask and look around because I rather the gang be together before walking inside than after graduation when everything would be a mess.

"Robbie and Cat and talking on that corner." He points and I spot them both wearing their red cap and gowns with their black tassels. Cat's hair blends around all the red and I smile at that. They look so happy together.

"So glad he hasn't been carrying Rex around lately. You'd think he'd make a big deal out of him on graduation." I tell Andre.

"You have Jade to blame for that." He replies

"Jade?"

"She kidnapped Rex to threaten Robbie to ask Cat out. She still hasn't returned him." He responds with a solemn tone.

"Wait, so Robbie didn't ask Cat out because he wanted to?!" This is unbelievable, why would Jade do that?

"Oh he did want to. I talked to Beck yesterday, said they broke up again because of this same argument. Jade was being a gank again. Who would've thought?" he chuckles sarcastically.

"Beck told you this?" I question.

"Yes, he usually tells me what's going on. I feel bad for him, I mean he's a nice person for Jade to treat him that way." At this response my insides are boiling and I can't help but glare at Andre. I want to stop and convince myself that it's not his fault because he didn't see what I did but I can't.

"Andre, you should really stop messing into other people's business. I doubt Jade would like to know what Beck told you." I say. I must have said it really intimidating because his eyes widened and he nodded really fast.

"What did Beck tell you?" I hear a familiar powerful voice behind me.

Shiz. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

I turn around and see Jade standing behind me. I knew the fact that I scared Andre was too good to be true.

"He said… he.. he.. he said…" Andre stutters and I look back at him. It's amusing to see him like that.

"You know what? Save it. I don't care." And with that she walks away from us. I would follow her but Andre looks like he may be having ventricular tachycardia.

I laugh at him and shake my head. "You look awful right now. Do you need water?" I ask.

"No, no, I'll be fine. Be careful sitting next to her." He says and walks away. Figures. I turn around and scan the place for Jade so I can attempt to bring up the trip or at least for her to bring the Beck issue up… even if it's not the time. Before I spot her, Lane calls out for everyone to get in line and ready for the ceremony to start.

I go to the back and see Jade walking toward me. I give her a smile and her eyes switch from looking at me to looking at my shoes. Was I wearing hideous heels? I look down at them too and see that they look nice, when I glance back up she's standing in front of me.

"Move." She commands, so I do.

"Jade. I just went to your house yesterday to talk about-"

"I don't care what you went there for. I was busy. I had to visit my mom and my brother." She interrupts.

"Oh. Well, it was just about the trip anyway. Be at the airport by 9. If you need a ride we can provide it." I lie behind the most warming smile I can manage.

"Define 'we'." She says. I panic because I haven't told her about Trina and this isn't a good time.

"Ummm… mom, Trina, and myself?" I say hoping to mask the truth while still saying it. To my surprise she shakes her head and starts laughing manically.

"Your mom too?!" she says in between laughs. I'm almost scared. "You gave me an itinerary about the trip. I know what we're doing. We'll talk later." She composes herself and moves behind me. Talk about people being weird today.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The ceremony started with us walking around the auditorium. I felt the adrenaline rushing through my body. It was breath taking! So many people had come to see us and we were not a big class. I took a deep breath and heard "GO TORI!" from the left side of the place as I walked. I quickly spotted my mom and Trina cheering for me. It felt so nice that I fell a little behind causing Jade to bump into me. I looked at her and mumbled an apology as we kept talking. After that, I could feel her hand brushing the back of my gown and she got to brush my butt twice as we walked toward our seats. She probably thought I was slower than her grandma.

Lane stood up and introduced us.

"Good morning, everyone! Today's ceremony is the beginning of these young talented students' lives. They are starting a new path toward their future. Not only have they endured multiple situations at Hollywood Arts but they have shown that they can manage them well. I admire every single one of you for your efforts and your perseverance. I hope none of you have difficulty at overcoming the obstacles that are given to you in life, because those obstacles are only the ones you build for yourself. Let your walls come down and accept the world as it is, embrace your future and fight to make it better. Nothing is written in stone yet. Don't lose your heart and stop doing what you love because someone else tells you to. Bring the world a new role model and seek advice. I wish every single one of our students the best in their continuing path and I can only wish they will find their happiness soon." He stopped and everyone clapped. I think he must have been nervous, I mean who wouldn't be? He took a deep breath and continued, "Keeping that in mind, I am proud to introduce you to the Hollywood Arts Class of 2013!"

As he finished, a roar was heard not only from the parents and families that were there but from the students themselves. I felt special again and my smile didn't falter until I saw Beck looking a few rows ahead of us toward Jade's direction. His face was serious and he wasn't smiling. To be honest, I don't think he clapped at Lane. The crowd became silent to hear a couple of other speeches.

The ceremony continued and I saw Andre get his diploma first from our group. Students after him and then Beck made his way to get it. Jade didn't clap for him, she just stared and rolled her eyes, then she turned at me and her eyebrow went up because I hadn't realized I was starting at her reactions.

"Are you going to clap for me?" I question without turning away after being caught.

"I'm not your fan, Vega." She says and turns her attention to the front. I could see the corners of her mouth hinting a smile but decided not to push it.

Robbie was next and he looked very happy about it. A few moments later our row got called up to stand by the stage. We saw Cat thanking Lane for her diploma and skipping off stage. I smiled because she managed not to fall on her heels. Sinjin looked funny for some reason. After him I was called up.

I made my way slowly to the stage hoping I would look alright and have time to spot my family. I heard people clapping as I grabbed my diploma, or rather the diploma cover because we don't get the actual paper until next week. As I start to walk off the stage and the clapping was fading I turned around out of instinct; my body did this small jump of joy as I saw Jade smirking at me while she was still clapping. I smiled and they called her name so I began to clap. I hadn't realized I was standing there until she had made her way to where I was and told me to move again.

We sat down and I was still smiling. Graduation was not as bad as I thought. In fact, I was loving it. It was wonderful to be in the spotlight along with my friends.

As graduation ended everyone parted their ways. Jade went to her mom and her little brother, or who I would guess was her brother, but I couldn't help but wave at them when Jade's mom spotted me across the auditorium. They all look alike! Jade caught my eye and offered me a nod and a smirk before turning around. Yeah, we were good. She wasn't mad at me.

I walked to my parents and they hugged me in a way that made a piton's squeeze look like a hug from grandma. Aunt Sonya had made it in the middle of the ceremony but she was still here.

"I'm so proud of you, honey." She said. Mom nodded along and Trina had a smile on her face that made me sprinkled fear inside of me.

"Thanks, Auntie. It was quite lengthy; I hope none of you got bored." I told them earning a snort from Trina, who also earned something… my mom's elbow in her right side.

Trina approached me and hugged me like she hadn't seen me in eight years. Then she looked at the exit door, and I followed her gaze. Robbie and Cat were leaving together. Andre and his grandma following close behind.

"Congrats but I have to go, Tori. See ya!" she says before heading to the exit as well. My family and myself just watched her go with amused expressions. You never know what to think when it comes to Trina.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"That's your excuse for not letting me go?!" I ask frustrated at my father, Great Officer David Vega.

"Yes, today is a day you should spend with the family, not just your friends. You always see your friends!" Dad replies. I can't believe he is not letting me go to Cat's mini-graduation-party just because he doesn't feel like it.

"I want to celebrate with them too, dad!" I argue because really, who doesn't celebrate high school graduation with their friends? Besides, none of us knew where Trina was and Aunt Sonya was leaving soon.

"I already said my final word. Don't push it." I swear if there is a moment in which I would love for a crime to happen it would be right now.

"Honey, just listen to your dad. You're going to see Jade and Cat tomorrow, anyway. I'm pretty sure you can wait, right?" my mom intervenes and just like that I stop arguing because once my mom is not on my side, nobody is. Aunt Sonya gives me an apprehensive look which I return before turning around.

Both of them stay talking in the living room while dad goes to the kitchen, and I make my way upstairs. Parents always have to impose their authority in cases like these where no authority is needed. However, I respect them so I can't do anything else but read. I grab the copy of _Symposium _by _Plato_ that Aunt Sonya gave me. I like reading but the only literature similar to this one that I have read is _The Odyssey_.

As I read through the book, I forget about time until the door to my room is opened abruptly. The empowering smell of basil, oregano, and tomatoes surrounds me as Trina makes her way to my bed and I pull my reading glasses off.

"Why didn't you show up to Cat's dinner? Her dad spend so much on all of us!" she informs me as if I decided not to go.

"Why don't you ask _our_ dad? He should know why." I reply hoping she can understand my indifferent tone. How could she leave me behind and not tell me she was going there? It's almost infuriating, but I remind myself that I need to calm down because we still need to talk about Jade and Cat not knowing she is going to Florida with us.

"Tori, you can drive. You can also break the rules once in a while! I figured you understood my cue to leave when I looked at everyone's direction and left after them. So much for being smart." She huffs at her last sentence and gets up from my bed ready to leave my room.

"Cat and Jade don't know you're going with us." I tell her and she stops on her tracks.

"They don't? Then why did… hmmm. Yeah, right." She says dismissively and turns around heading for the door. I don't know why she thinks I would be kidding with something like this. I mean, I'm not trying to get her angry but she doesn't show any sign that she is after this revelation and I narrow my eyes at her.

"_Then why _what? Finish your sentence." I command her. Jade may be rubbing off on me but it feels necessary. I see Trina opening her mouth to speak but she is interrupted by my mom's yelling.

"Tori! Come down!"

"We'll talk later." I sigh and make my way downstairs leaving Trina behind me. The reason why I was called downstairs is obvious as soon as I reach the living room area.

"You have a visitor." My mom says and smiles. Jade is standing behind her and she is looking at me as if I have kept her waiting for so long. I swear if I could have a wish, I would ask for the doorbell to be heard in my room. However, people usually knock so the wish would be almost-useless.

I smile at Jade and she makes her way behind the sofa which is where I am standing.

"I'm going to be in the kitchen if you girls need anything." My mom says and retreats. I watch her go before speaking to Jade. She must be here to finally talk about Beck. I knew she would choose the right moment to tell me.

"Hey, what's going on?" I ask her and her facial expression becomes from indifferent to amused.

"I'm staying over. My parents can't drive me and I don't feel like paying an extra fee at the airport to leave my car." She says and a wicked -almost mocking- smile creeps along her features.

"Oh. Okay. Did you bring a sleeping bag? And where's your luggage?" I say without much disappointment. The Beck talk can wait, we just graduated today. It's happy time!

"It's outside, I'll go get it." Jade starts to leave me behind and I am clueless as to what I'm supposed to do now. "You get an air mattress or something so I can sleep on it. No sleeping bag from me." She calls back and I relax a little and make my way upstairs.

When Jade makes it up to my room she is only carrying a small bag and she is already in her pajamas.

"Where did you change?"

"In my car. No big deal. I have my other stuff here." She motions to her bag and sets it next to my bed. "Where's the air mattress?"

I shrug. "I think my mom may have taken it to my aunt's house last time she went there. I couldn't find it. You can sleep with me in my bed. We can get different blankets and still be comfortable."

"Whatever." She replies and makes her way to my bed. "Don't worry about the extra blankets. There's no need to make your mom have extra laundry she doesn't need."

"Alright. One condition though." I say as I look directly into her eyes. "No cutting my hair this time." Jade only smiles and rolls onto her side facing her back toward me.

I get ready for bed myself and when I return Jade is already sleeping. She looks so peaceful yet still powerful, right now. I get inside my covers and to the opposite side from where she is. If God is watching, I hope he has mercy on me and realizes I'm too young to die tomorrow in Jade West's hands.

**A/N – Hey you all! I hope everyone is doing great and better than me because you all deserve to. I just had a horrible traveling experience on Sunday because of the weather. I guess it was understandable because there was fog at Houston but once we were going to land to my destination, the plane started having the worst turbulence I've ever experienced in my life. I travel quite often and this one doesn't compare to ANYTHING before. I felt like Liz Gillies when it comes to planes. I may add that a lady started hyperventilating and I could hear her from my cheap-but-comfortable economy section, tehehe. I felt bad for her but it was so damn funny. I will be limiting myself to posting weekly/bi-weekly because school has started but I hope you all keep enjoying it. Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews! They make my day brighter and make me feel warm even if it's -8** °**F outside. (: Feedback is (again) greatly appreciated! Have a good week!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait. School has been hitting me harder than I expected. My statistics class is a mess. I don't expect a grade higher than a C ...which is bad. Anyway, here's a short chapter! I promise I haven't forgotten. (: Hope everyone is doing safe wherever you all are at. If your Spring Break is going to be over this week like mine then I'm sorry for you, we'll make it through next week. I promise. **

**Have fun with chapter 6, folks! A review would be greatly appreciated given the circumstances I'm in, haha. Hasta luego!**

* * *

Coming to terms with who you are can result in making findings you never thought you'd experience. For starters, I've learned to lie without remorse. It's not a thing many would appreciate as a good trait but when you are a girl like me, it is what keeps others from asking about your day.

"Don't spend too much money while you're out, just the necessary." Dad had said on graduation day. He, along with my step-mother, approached mom, Charlie, and I after Tori waved at us.

"You say it like we're broke." I said earning a warning glare from my mom.

He asked for Beck, I shrugged and told him we broke up. Nothing else. Then I walked away.

As I approached the Vega's house I kept on thinking about the reason I should stay the night there instead of my own house. I could have easily stayed at Cat's house. However, I decided Tori was a safe option – she wouldn't ask questions. I still don't know but frienemies is the term I would use to describe our relationship. Regardless of everything that goes on my head that is how I see it.

During Cat's graduation party I asked Trina if she was done packing to Florida, which she happily replied with a "duh!" I don't think she sees this as a problem, which it is, but the other problem is Tori keeping the truth from us.

I was ready to confront her but she never showed up. Part of me wanted to go to her house and ask her why she was being rude to Cat, but in reality, I was just upset at her actions and I wanted to ignore Beck as much as possible. I could feel him starring at me from the other side of the table. When I asked Trina about her sister she just responded with a smirk and a "She'll be here soon. Anxious to see her already?"

I had to glare at her because I don't know who I was mad at anymore. If I wasn't disgusted with getting my hands on Trina, I would have started an argument then.

When I arrived I didn't have to knock on the Vega's door because Mrs. Vega was heading out to throw the trash. She was so nice; it's almost as if she forgot about the almost-car-wreck. I have to admit I like that because I don't want that kind of attention being drawn to me in their house. It was going to be a long trip.

**XX**

"Wake up, Tori!" I say and she grumbles. Not knowing what else to do I grab a pillow and hit her square in the face.

"Wha- Wha- Whoa!" she takes the arm she has around my waist away and falls off the bed in an attempt to get away from me. I smirk at her clumsiness; I cannot explain the hilarity of her face when she saw me next to her. It's as if she had forgotten.

"I'm sorry, it's too early for me." She stands up from the floor and begins to touch her back.

"Did you hurt yourself too bad?"

"I'll be alright. Have you called Cat to see if we're picking her up or is she meeting us at the airport?" she asks grumpily and approaches her dresser. If I say I didn't notice how well her sleeping attire looked on her then I'd be lying.

"She's meeting us there like we had agreed. I only came here because I wanted to save the gas." I reply and get off the bed as well.

There's a knock on the door before Trina's face appears adorned with a scorn.

"Hurry up you two! We're going to be late and we still have to check in!" Tori's face was priceless. Her eyes went as round as a fake eyeball and her mouth opened slightly, I could swear the color in her face disappeared as well.

"We can print the boarding passes here and save ourselves the trouble. I hate long lines." I reply and grab a set of clean clothes to shower.

"You can do that?! Tori, she's on top of everything! Good thing you kept her here last night. I would have gotten stress marks!"

"I think you only get stretch marks if you gain and lose weight very suddenly." I say. Tori is still silent so I look at her. "But she's right Tori. I'm always on top of everything." And with that I leave the two sisters alone and make my way to the bathroom.

"I said stress marks _not_ stretch marks!" Trina calls out after me.

I walk into the bathroom and make sure the water is running in the shower. My clothes leave my body in a rapid manner as I try to save time for our flight. The warm water relaxes my contorted muscles and I smile at the contact. Bizarre things have happened this week and yet here I am feeling comfortable at Tori and Trina Vega's house.

When finish my shower and I return to Tori's room, she has her laptop open and a small stack of papers next to her.

"Jade…" she says when she sees me approaching her while trying to dry my hair.

"What?"

"Trina is coming with us. My mom wouldn't let me go if she wouldn't come. Don't worry, I promise she won't be annoying during this trip. I already got her word on this. I know she's not a sen-"

"I knew she was going already. Stop getting worked up, you're going to give me a headache. We're having a connecting flight at Dallas?" I look at the printed tickets and she nods.

"You're not mad?"

"I don't care." I shrug.

"Wait but you said you knew already. How did you find out?"

"Your mom. Didn't she tell you about how I almost crashed into her car?" I reply and look at her. How naïve of myself to think this topic wouldn't be brought up if I stayed at their house.

"…she didn't tell me. Are you okay?" her hand is moving toward my face but before she gets to touch me Trina is back in the room again.

"Ugh, give me the tickets before they get wet too." She says and grabs the tickets from my hands. I glare at her and look at Tori to see she's glaring as well. Her glare is actually scary, and I silently thank God for not being the one earning that look.

"You should help us put the things in the car, Trina. It'll save us time. Don't you want to get there early?" I question and smirk as the older sister grabs a purple suitcase and my black one.

"What I do to get out of this place." We hear her mumble and she's gone as fast as she was inside.

"We'll be even some day, Vega. You didn't tell me about this, if I don't tell you something then that'll pay for this and you can't question me. Just like I didn't question about Trina and accepted it. Understood?" Tori shakes her head and stands up. She is ready, more than I am right now.

"No, because you didn't tell me about the fact that you almost died because of my mom. That makes us even. If you keep something else from me, I am allowed to question you. At least if I feel you need to talk about it."

"Sure. When that happens let me know." I start walking toward the door when she mentions the inevitable.

"Why haven't you said anything about what Beck did to you in the parking lot?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Short chapter I know. Already working on the new one! Sorry for the long wait): College left me in need of a break and I took it very seriously. However, I hope you like this one! I had to re-write it a couple of times because it wasn't coming out the way it should but this one seem to do justice to it. Again, thanks to those of you sticking to the story. I like you guys way too much.**

**P.S. I didn't get a C in my Stats class ;) I got a B~ haaa. **

**Enjoy!**

**Tori**

Airports are crowded places. People rush from gate to gate and others run spilling coffee on themselves. The sounds mix with one another and there is a sound monster surrounding the place. However, it is not bigger than the regret monster that is surrounding my brain.

I should have kept my thoughts to myself. Her face went blank, her lips made a thin line that my eyes followed carefully, she clenched her fists, and her jaw was sharp. That happened before Trina returned to the room and urged us to fasten our pace.

Now, Jade and I are sitting next to each other in a tight Southwest Airlines row. Cat and Trina are across from us and Cat is slowly drifting asleep even though the plane has not taken off. I want to talk to Jade about our earlier conversation but the only conversations we have had since we left the house are regarding inanimate objects that needed to be passed around.

I look to my left and see Jade's gaze focused on something outside of the plane. She is sitting in the window seat and I am a nervous flyer. At this moment I wish Trina had chosen the seat next to me but I was the one that chose the seats so I couldn't blame her.

The flight attendants start making the usual announcements and Jade turns around catching my eye. I attempt to smile but I'm sure it comes off differently than how it was intended and she looks to the front. While the people around us are focusing on their problems or on a demonstration of how to use a seat belt I take a rather loud deep breath and Jade returns her attention to me.

"I wish Cat was sitting in your spot." She blurts.

"Well lucky Trina, right?" I disregard the pang in my brain that feels hurt by her comment and I'm grateful for the conversation but I know this making us awkwardly dance around the real thoughts in our minds.

I am about to apologize when I notice the engines are roaring louder and the sound surrounds my mind. I freeze. I'm not the one to be scared of planes but today there's a different feeling inside of me. Despite my dad's latest comments on traveling by air being the safest form of traveling, I still panic. It's irrational. It has not happened before. However, today that irrationality is consuming my optimism and making my veins pump extra deoxygenated blood throughout my body.

The plane begins to move and although it is just getting ready to take off, the feeling of having a worse turbulence than I am expecting begins to crawl around my brain.

My consciousness is too wrapped up on my ascending fear that I almost miss the light squeeze I receive on my left hand. I look down and my hand is tightly holding Jade's. I didn't notice I had linked our hands together. I don't want to let go because noticing has made me calmer but I glance at Jade and see a small smirk in her face so I don't let go and squeeze harder. She's enjoying my suffering, I can tell, but if I suffer then I can share those feelings with her. The tightness makes her move her hand and I go back to holding her with a normal grip.

"You can at least pretend you're not enjoying seeing me like this."

"What do I gain from that?"

I look out the window and see everything moving faster, we're taking off. The plane begins to go through the usual turbulence that it endures and as a result both of my hands are surrounding Jade's right hand. My breathing evens out eventually and I finally blink. Tears fall down from my eyes and I wipe them with my right hand and not letting Jade go with my left one.

She's starring, waiting, expecting an explanation, or maybe she's trying to figure out why I reacted that way but I don't tell her anything and my eyes focus on the front.

"I didn't know you were still afraid of heights" Jade finally says.

"I'm not afraid of heights it's just… I… I had an adrenaline rush and it scared me more than it should have." Which was true, I'm not afraid, I just got anxious and Jade somehow made it okay. It felt nice.

Jade is looking past me, I turn and see Trina studying us from across the aisle. She is sitting by the window and Cat ended up resting her head on Trina's shoulder while sleeping. Trina seems confused and her attention is in our linked hands. I glare at her and she rolls her eyes and focuses on her window. I have to let go of Jade's hand but part of me doesn't want to. I gradually loosen my grip and bring my hands to my lap. What was I thinking?

"Jade, I'm sorry. I can tell Cat to come sit here if you want." I ask feeling defeated because really, I think I just ruined this trip and it hasn't even started.

"You want me to miss my fun when we land? Hell no. You're staying right here and I'm sitting next to you until we land."

It was going to be a fun graduation trip I could feel it.

**XX**

The landing was similar, I held onto Jade's hand, she smirked, and my emotions conflicted.

"I am driving!" Jade yells.

"I am older!" Trina yells louder.

"If mad yelling was a contest I'd go for Trina!" Cat chants.

"Everybody stop. We're doing this in a fair way. …Cat is driving." I say trying to get the keys off Trina's grip.

"Are you insane? She's going to get us killed and I'm not dying to-day." Trina responds with a funny delivery of her last word.

"What if we flip a coin?" Cat suggests and Jade agrees choosing tails while Trina crosses her arms and proceeds to see the results. "…do you guys have a coin I can borrow?" Cat questions sheepishly after looking in her purse.

I pull one and throw it in the air but Jade catches it.

"It's tails." She says and takes the keys from Trina.

"Wait I didn't see that! Do it again!"

I start laughing because I know she's going to get away with this one.

"Shotgun!" We hear Cat say.

"Oh no, Tori is going in the front. I'm not about to risk everyone's safety with you or Trina as my co-pilot." Jade says once she's inside and we're getting in our rental car.

The drive to the hotel is rather quiet until I put Miley Cyrus' Party in the USA on the stereo. After that Cat, Trina, and I are singing along the catchy song. Jade's still serious but I can see the ends of her mouth struggling to not curve up. Jade smiles in a way that makes my eyes feel lucky. I like making her smile so I make it my mission to see her giving in and start singing directly to her.

She does.

She smiles a little and I'm beaming like it's the first time I encounter this phenomenon. When the song changes to The Climb I turn to face the road ahead of us and a thought invades my mind – Jade means more to me than I give her credit for.


End file.
